Mine Shack
The Mine Shack is an area that can be accessed via the Forest, Club Penguin University, Dojo Courtyard, Map, the Spy Phone, or by finishing a game of Cart Surfer, it was accesible also by exiting the Recycling Plant, accessed from the Mine. It was a secret room until November 4, 2008 (due to a map update). The Mine Shack is part of the outskirts of Club Penguin commonly known as the Underground. Rory sometimes works on things here. You used to go in the Recycling Plant. On July 11, 2013, Club Penguin University was added and also a path was added to the Dojo Courtyard. History *One day two curious explorers were taking a ride on a mine cart. They wanted to know where it lead so they decided to walk along the track. Eventually they came to a room that was unknown to penguins. The explorers looked behind them and saw a lump of snow. They grabbed snow shovels and dug it out. When they finished, they saw a big, red shack now known as the Mine shack *On April 17, 2010, construction began in the Mine Shack to make it look nicer and turn it into a recycling center. By the Earth Day 2010 party, the Recycling Plant was completed. This room housed Gary's newest invention, the Recycletron 3000. Penguins then gathered recyclable objects for the Recycletron 3000, which turned the items into Lamps, Anvils, Buoys, or Life Preservers. It actually grows, from a little tree with a few twigs to a huge tree with Branches, there are rumors there will be a different entrance to the recycling plant when the tree grows too big. *Up until 2010, the Mine Shack could only be accessed through the map. But in 2011, a new route was added between the Forest and the Mine Shack, creating a shortcut. *After the Monsters University Takeover, the Mine will be re-born along with The Journey on July 11, 2013, along with a new room: Club Penguin University. A path to the Dojo Courtyard was also added for easier access to the Dojo. Community Garden *In April 2010, a garden was added to the room. If you throw snowballs into the big watering can, a sprinkler will turn on and water the plants. They will then be harvested and stored in the shed. It has been proven that the tree to the left can grow. As of July 11, 2013, the garden is at the bottom of the room, and can no longer be watered. Community Tree *After Earth Day 2010, a tree was planted at the top left side of the Mine Shack. At first it was a little tree or 6 branches of 4. Then it slowly became larger and larger until full size, which is bigger than the Mine Shack itself. If the tree grows too large, there would probably be a different way to go to the Recycling Plant. Over time, the Community Tree would get bigger. It has grown 3 times since it was planted. After its renovation, the community tree moved to the left of the School. Pins *Horseshoe Pin *Tent Pin *Crayon Pin *Gold Feather Pin *Yellow Puffle Pin *Superhero Pin Parties *During the 2007 Halloween Party, the Mine Shack was replaced with a large, abandoned house. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the Mine Shack looked like a connect the dots paper but when it was finished, a crayon pin appears on the side and then Mine Shack looked normal. *During the 2008 and 2009 Medieval Party, the Mine Shack was a cave entrance and there were stacks of gold on the mine carts. There was also three signs near the cave entrance, one reading "No Knights" another reading "Princesses Welcome" and the third read "Beware of the Dragon." *During both Water Parties (2007 and 2008) there was a giant bucket that filled with water and tipped over, spilling the water. *During the Christmas Party 2008, the Mine Shack was a gingerbread house. *During the April Fool's Party 2009, the Mine Shack had boxes around it. *During the Halloween Party 2009, the Mine Shack turned into the Haunted House, a Members-only area. You could get two free items, the Pumpkin Head and the Silly Scarecrow Suit. *There is a bucket of water that holds water running down the pipes, but since that it never rains in Club Penguin, it is unknown where the water came from. *In 22–28 January 2010, there is the Cave party with a digging area, lake and an underwater room. *At the April Fools 2010 it was turned into a spinning arrow room. *As stated in the Penguin Times, The Mine Shack is needing a cleanup as of the Earth Day 2010. *As of June 15, 2010, there's a statue of Herbert P. Bear, which can also be seen in Herbert's Revenge. *As of November 10, 2010, rain is filling the snowball bucket making the sprinklers stay on. *At the Puffle Party 2012 the Gigantic St. Patricks Hat returned at the mine. Trivia *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, there is a Tool Shed behind it with mining equipment, pulleys, drilling uniforms, coal, etc. *Up until 2010, it was only accessible through the map and beating Cart Surfer. In 2010, a new route was added, connecting the Forest with the mine shack. *After the Earth Day 2010, the Herbert Statue used to block the geyser at the end of Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge appeared at the Mine. *There used to be a purple tree in the background of the Mine Shack, but after Earth Day 2010 it could no longer be seen. *This used to be a hidden room until November 2008. *If you try to locate your buddy, and they're in that room, it'll say "Mine Shack (Hidden on Your Map)" even though it's not hidden anymore. *Its swf name is shack. Gallery Graphical Designs Mine Shack.PNG|2006-2010 Mine_Shack_2010-now.png|2010-2013 MineShack2013.png|2013-Present 2007 HalloweenParty2007Mine_Shack.png|During the Halloween Party 2007. 2008 AprilFoolsParty2008Mine_Shack.png|During the April Fools' Party 2008. Mine Shack during Medieval Party 2008.png|The Mine Shack during Medieval Party 2008 2009 Mine Shack during Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt 2009.png|The Mine Shack during Sensei's Scavenger Hunt Mine Shack during Halloween Party 2009.png|The Mine Shack during Halloween Party 2009 Mine Shack during Holiday Party 2009.png|The Mine Shack during Holiday Party 2009 2010 Spinning arrow.png|During the April Fools' Party 2010. File:BeforeEarthDayParty2010Mine Shack.png|The Construction of Earth Day 2010. File:HalloweenParty2010MineShack.png|During the Halloween Party 2010. Mineshackstorm10.PNG|The Mine Shack during The Great Storm of 2010 before rain Mine Shack during The Great Storm of 2010 during rain.png|The Mine Shack during The Great Storm of 2010 during rain Mine Shack during Holiday Party 2010.png|The Mine Shack during Holiday Party 2010 2011 Mine Shack during Easter Egg Hunt 2012.png|The Mine Shack during the Easter Egg Hunt 2011, there was an egg hiding there Mine Shack during Medieval Party 2011.png|The Mine Shack during Medieval Party 2011 Mine Shack during Halloween Party 2011.png|The Mine Shack during Halloween Party 2011 Mine Shack during Holiday Party 2011.png|The Mine Shack during Holiday Party 2011 2012 Mine Shack during Underwater Expedition 2012.png|The Mine Shack during Underwater Expedition Mine Shack during Puffle Party 2012.png|The Mine Shack during Puffle Party 2012 Mine Shack during Medieval Party 2012.png|The Mine Shack during Medieval Party 2012 Mine Shack during Marvel Super Hero Takeover Party 2012.png|The Mine Shack during Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Mine Shack during Construction of the Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam 2012.png|The Mine Shack during the Construction of the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Mine Shack during Ultimate Jam 2012.png|The Mine Shack during Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Halloween Party 2012 Mine Shack.png|The Mine Shack during Halloween Party 2012 mine Shack First phase sniw.PNG|The Mine Shack during Operation: Blackout. (Phase 1 snow) 2013 Mine Shack Hollywood.png|The Mine Shack during the Hollywood Party Other MS Plaza.png|The Mine Shack from the Plaza. Tree1.png|The Tree. Clubpenguinschool-1372973050.jpg|A sneak peek by Polo Field for the renovation of the Mine Shack. See also *School *Recycling Plant *Tool Shed SWFs *Mine Shack *Mine Shack w/flowers *Halloween Party 2007 Music *Music Category:Places Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Rooms